The Encyclopaedia
by Beech
Summary: What has got Methos out of his funk.


The Encyclopaedia  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Highlander and all associated characters do not belong to me. I'm just playing with them for a while  
  
Spoilers: All the way to the end.  
  
Duncan MacLeod paused before walking into Joe's bar in Seacouver. There was the unmistakeable buzz of another immortal within. Not that this put him off entering, but the Highlander could tell that the other was Methos. Some last remnant of their shared Quickening after the defeat of the other Horsemen had left the pair with the ability to recognize each others buzz.  
  
No, the reason the Scot paused was a disinclination to have another run in with Methos' temper, which had been. short . to say the least in past weeks. The old man had been edgy and snappish for a couple of months and it was usually Mac that caught the sharp side of the sarcastic comments which seemed to flow like water from the old man.  
  
Bracing himself, Duncan walked into the bar, expecting a comment about the time it had taken him to show up.  
  
Instead he found Methos waving his arms in the air as he expounded on some subject to Joe. It was the most animated the Highlander had seen his friend for a while.  
  
Making his way across the partially empty bar, Mac took the seat next to Joe. Glancing over he saw the Watcher had a slightly glazed look on his face.  
  
Methos took a swig out of the glass of beer in front of him; emptied it, and bounced up to the bar to refill the glass, with barely a greeting to the Highlander.  
  
"Joe."  
  
"Mac," the older looking man looked relieved to see him.  
  
"What has got into the Old Man?" asked the Scot.  
  
Joe shook his head. "I have no idea." He answered. "All I know is that he left here last night in the same funk that he's been in for weeks and then shows up this afternoon, bouncing round like Tigger on speed. He's been here half an hour, that's," he nodded to the full glass that Methos was bringing back to the table with him, "his fourth beer so far. The first two didn't even hit the sides."  
  
At this the oldest immortal reached the table again and folded himself bonelessly into his chair, taking a deep swig of his latest beer as he did so.  
  
"Hi, Mac" he greeted the other cheerfully.  
  
MacLeod looked at the older man warily. A cheerful mood, this good, never boded well for him. "Methos. You're looking a lot . er . brighter . than you have for a bit?" he asked carefully.  
  
The oldest immortal grinned in a way that made Mac wish he'd never left the dojo that afternoon. He always seemed to end up doing something stupid when Methos had that smile.  
  
"I," said Methos proudly, "Have a project."  
  
"Well, go on then," grumped Joe, "I've been waiting for Mac to show up so you would stop going on about beer and tell me what this project is."  
  
Methos smirked condescendingly at the Watcher. "Ah, Joe. That's just the point. That is the project."  
  
Joe and Mac exchanged confused glances at which the smirk deepened.  
  
Methos sighed. "A confused Highlander, how I've missed that sight."  
  
"Nice as it is to see you cheerful again. Just WHAT are you going on about?" demanded Joe, finally loosing his temper.  
  
Methos pouted. "Spoilsport." He muttered.  
  
Duncan bit back a laugh. "So what has got you in such a good mood."  
  
The smile reappeared on Methos' like the sun after the rain.  
  
"Well," he drawled slowly, only to smirk and speed up at the frown that Joe threw him, "I've been a little . bored . this last few weeks." He raised an enquiring brow as Joe snorted and waved him to go on. "So I went for a walk this morning and ended up in that discount book shop near the savings bank."  
  
MacLeod nodded slowly, he knew the one. "But what has got you this hyped?"  
  
The smirk on the eldest immortals face widened. "I found a book."  
  
Joe rolled his eyes. "No shit. You found a book in a bookshop. Stop the presses." He said sarcastically.  
  
Mac groaned silently. If Joe carried on like this Methos would never get to the point. He could be annoying and irritating at the best of times, but if he thought he was winding you up, then he would become twice as bad.  
  
The annoying one in question looked at Mac as though he was reading his mind. The Highlander shut his eyes in despair.  
  
"As I was saying..." Methos continued petulantly."  
  
"Oh do continue." Said Joe.  
  
Methos rolled his eyes and sniffed huffily. "Anyway. As I was saying. I found a book that needs some research and testing doing on it. So I'm going to spend the next few years doing just that."  
  
"Is this for another PhD?" asked Mac.  
  
"Nah!" replied the old man, "This is just something that has taken my fancy and I'm going to do it, cos I want to. It'll be a nice break. And I can drop in every so often, or you can join me on my travels for a bit if you want?" he ended on the question.  
  
"Maybe." Duncan answered slowly. "It all depends what IT is?"  
  
"This!" Methos triumphantly pulled a book out of his coat. "This requires a complete testing on each product on location and maybe some revision for any missing examples."  
  
Watcher and Highlander looked in shock and amusement at the book now on the table as Methos finished his last drink.  
  
'A Complete Encyclopaedia of World Beer'  
  
Fin  
  
Please R&R. Should I continue and maybe do some of the travels. I saw the book today and the plot bunny took hold and wouldn't let go. 


End file.
